Une pensée pour DGray-man
by marmag1
Summary: Mon poin de vue sur l'ensemble de D.Gray-man un sujet par chapitre
1. L'avenir

Voici mon point de vue sur se qui va se passer après/pendant la guerre.

 **Lenalee et Komui** vont repartir en chine. **Lavi et Bookman** son des Bookmens donc ils vont partir transcrire une autre guerre en retranscrivent celle-ci sur papier (même si on espère tous que Lavi laisse son métier de Bookmen). **Timothy** va retourner a son l'orphelinat. **Miranda et Krory** vont retourner dans leur ville ou voyager. Pour ce qui est de **Chaoji et Marie, Nine et Sokaro** je ne les connais pas assez pour savoir se qu'ils vont faire. Puisque **Kanda** est un exorciste de seconde génération je ne peux pas déduire se qu'il va faire. **Tiedoll** va continuer ses peintures. **Hevlaska** elle va mourir au moment ou elle va se désynchroniser avec l'innocence puis qu'elle est très vieille (au moment ou Leverrier veut forcer la synchronisation de Lenalee, on le voit enfant devant Hevlaska) Bon arrivons a **Allen**. Il est l'hôte du 14ème donc un Noah. Tant qu'il y aura des Noah la guerre ne sera pas finie. Selon moi, lorsque le compte Millénaire mourra les Noah mourrons tous, donc Allen aussi -ou il deviendra très faible-. Si les Noah détruisent le cœur, Allen va mourir, il ne faut pas oublier que l'Innocence a rempli le trou dans son cœur. Si on suit la logique, l'Innocence va disparaitre et le trou dans son cœur va réapparaitre et va se vider de l'intérieur. Son bras gauche disparaitra. Il retournera chez Mothers ou fera le clown comme Mana. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'Allen va devenir fou.

Il ne faut pas oublier que ses une guerre donc qui dit guerre dit mort ou sacrifice. On sait que tout histoire –ou anime- a une fin donc la guerre va finir par se finir. Donc, ont souhaite tous qu'il n'y aura jamais de fin. -

Ever never end...

Jamais ça ne finira...


	2. Marian Cross

Certaine personne pense que Marian Cross est encore en vie...  
Après avoir lu les scans je le pense aussi ^^  
Et vous? Vous le pensez ou pas?


	3. Le destructeur du temps

Bon, penchons nous sur ce sujet. En premier, on va annaliser chaque mot puis l'ensemble. (Sans les déterminant)

Destructeur.

Def: Se dit de quelqu'un qui ruine quelque chose ou quelqu'un, aime à détruire.| Désigne celui ou celle qui détruit, qui ravage, qui met en miettes.

Synonyme: **Dévastateur,** corrupteur, vendal, nuisible, critique, **démolisseur,** **destructif,** subversif, dissolvant, ravageur, meurtrier, néfaste, agressif, annihilateur, **briseur,** stérilisant.

...

Quand tu détruis tu peu anéantir, faire disparaitre quelque chose/quelqu'un. Les sentiments, les objets, les voie, les constructions. Tout.

Temps.

Def: Notion fondamentale conçue comme un milieu infini dans lequel se succèdent les événements. Considéré souvent comme une force agissant sur le monde, sur les êtres.| Le temps est la mesure selon laquelle se définit la durée de tel ou tel événement.| Le temps est une notion qui rend compte du changement dans le monde.

Synonyme: Cycle, duré, instant, moment, période.

...

Le temps peut être perçu comme un moment où une duré de quelque chose.

Destructeur du temps.

Détruire quelque chose qui a pris du temps. Anéantir quelque chose qu'il a fallu du temps à construire/faire.  
(Sentiment, amitié, voies, construction, bâtiments...)

Dans un autre sens: **Détruire** le compte Millénaire, ça fait des **siècles** qu'il est là. Son **temps** est finit.


	4. Le coeur

Ques-qui nous dit que le coeur est dans une Innocence? Il pourrait être un vrai coeur qui aime les Innocence...  
(Allen/Lenalee)

J'ai eu trois hypothèses (de personnes différentes)

1\. Marian Cross a le coeur;  
2\. Allen Walker a le coeur;  
3\. Allen et Lenalee doivent fusionner pour être le coeur;

Alors? Qui est le coeur?


	5. Opening 5

Alors c'est pas compliquer, j'ai trouver quelqu'un qui as traduit l'op 5. Mais je sais que **personne** ira l'écouter si je met la description alors, Je le met ici pour vous!

 **0-4s**

En premier on voit d'oeil d'Allen en Noah puis lui "coucher" dans la ruelle.

 _Mune ni nokoru kodou no kioku mo_

Les mots et les souvenirs, dans mon coeur

 **4-13s**

On voit encore Allen dans la ruelle. Ensuite il brandit son épée vers le ciel.

 _Kizu ga itamu ano hi no koto mo - Subete ga jibun o kaeru kagi darou_

Les évènements de ce jour, qui aggrave mes blessures - Je suis sûr que tout cela est la clé qui me permettra de changer

 **14-24s**

On voit encore Allen brandir son épée, le logo de l'anime puis tout les personnages.

 **25-28** s

C'est Allen.

 _Riyuu mo naku bokura wa tada sutaato ni tatta wake janai_

Sans raisons, je ne suis pas aligné sur la ligne de départ

 **29-33** s

C'est Kanda.

 _Migi wa hajime ki ni iri wa hidari boku wa sore o migi ni magatta_

En retenant mon souffle, vous étiezà gauche, mais j'ai choisis le chemin de droite!

 **34-39s**

C'est Lavi

 _Dare hitori jama o saseru na hajimete jibun de eranda michi da_

Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un suive la même roule, j'ai choisis ce chemin par moi même

 **40-44** s

C'est Lenalee.

 _Okubyou ni amayakashitteta kako koukai shita toki ni umareta_

Les regrets m'ont ouverts la voieà suivre, afin d'échapperà mon passé de lâcheté

 **45-55** s

C'est une horde d'akuma puis Krory, Chaoji, Miranda et Marie se battait contre eux.

 _Hitotsu no kagi boku wa oko ni mada miai o miteiru_

C'est ma seule clé, je suis là, les yeux rivés sur le futur

 **56-1:05s**

On voit le compte, Road, Sheryl, Tiky, Wisley, puis tous les Noahs avec le Compte derrière. Puis, Link que se "bat"

 _Mune ni nokoru kodou no kioku mo - Kizu ga itamu ano hi no koto mo subete ga jibun o kaeru kagi darou_

Les mots et les souvenirs, dans mon coeur \- Tout les évènements de ce jour, qui aggrave mes blessures, je suis sûr que tout cela est la clé qui me permettra de changer

 **1:06-1:15s**

En premier, on voit les personnages secondaires dans la saison HALLOW. Ensuite, on voit ceux qui s'occupaient d'Alma et de Kanda lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Les crows, Link et Luberrier. Les crows qu'on a connus. Pour finir, les maréchaux. On voit Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee et Allen se battre.

 _Dare mo hajimete kaeteku michi - Nozonda ashita o mukae ni ikou ka bring it on, my destiny!_

Tout le monde choisis son chemin lors de la première fois - Nous allons aller de l'avant, et saluer l'avenir dont nous rêvions, mon destin!

Es-ce que j'ai vraiment dit a quel moment quoi apparaissait? Non mais! C'est comme si vous ne le connaissiez pas!


	6. Le destructeur du temps (2)

Suite aux commentaires d'une personne qui suit _ces pensées,_ Je revois ce que j'ai dit avec ses commentaires (j'espère que tu accepte...)

Pour ce qui est du Destructeur du temps. J'ai une hypothèse: Hevlaska a fait cette prophétie à Allen, mais le problème, c'est que l'on sait qu'il est l'hôte du 14ème. Dans le tome 21, quand on voit Néah, il dit être le 14ème Noé, le destructeur de toutes choses.

 _Je me souviens que dans HALLOW, lorsque Allen rencontre Néah pour la première fois, il a dit: Je suis celui qui anéantira toute chose, le 14e Noé... Néah._

Donc le destructeur peut être Néah au lieu d'Allen. Est ce que ça veut dire que Néah va prendre totalement possession du corps d'Allen ?

 _On dirait bien..._

Du temps: Je pense que c'est le Comte millénaire (il a plus de 7000 ans). Millénaire peut être associé à temps.

Ce qui veut (peut être) dire: que c'est Néah qui va tuer le Comte millénaire.

 _Tout le monde dit que le destructeur du temps va tué le compte Millénaire alors si on suit la théorie..._


End file.
